1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to merchandise anti-theft devices. More specifically, it relates to an adjustable bracket for securing an electronic gadget by clamping the opposite corners thereof.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Retailers often prefer to present their merchandise to consumers in a way that allows the consumers to touch, inspect, and otherwise interact with the products at a display counter. Many merchandise items, especially portable electronic devices, are relatively expensive and, therefore, are under a serious threat of theft. Retailers often face a dilemma of wishing to interactively displaying their merchandise to attract customers and increase sales, while, at the same time, safeguarding the merchandise against theft.
Several anti-theft devices are currently known in the art, but they have serious flaws. One example of an existing anti-theft device is disclosed in a published PCT application WO 2011/032147. The device includes a base that attaches to the back cover of the gadget via an adhesive layer. Two arms extend laterally from the base and grasp the opposite edges of the gadget, thereby securing it within the clamp. This anti-theft device, however, has a serious flaw: many electronic gadgets have removable back covers, which makes them vulnerable to theft because thieves can easily circumvent this anti-theft device by simply removing the back cover of the gadget and sliding the gadget out of the grasping arms. This flaw significantly undermines the efficacy of this device rendering it inadequate for many electronic gadgets.
Other currently available anti-theft solutions involve obtrusive and aesthetically unattractive devices such as steel cables, locks, and casings. Although these security measures may effectively protect against theft, they have a negative effect on the consumers by discouraging interaction with products and may ruin overall ambience of a retail store. Accordingly, there exists an unresolved need for a discrete and effective anti-theft device that adequately secures an electronic gadget while allowing the prospective purchasers to fully experience the gadget without obstructing access to any of the gadget's functional features, including the front screen.